


【TwoSet｜EB】Taking a break.

by blonly801



Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [9]
Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，純屬妄想＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	【TwoSet｜EB】Taking a break.

**Author's Note:**

> **本文內容都是妄想**   
>  **本文內容都是妄想**   
>  **本文內容都是妄想**
> 
> 因為很重要所以說三次  
> 我可不希望有人看了這個之後還把他當真

Brett最近睡得越來越晚，越來越久，卻也越來越累。

平時無論多晚睡都能在早上九點起床的Brett開始睡得比Eddy還要晚一些，從比Eddy還晚睜眼到男友都已經率先起床做家事、買早餐還順便把今天的腳本整理好卻都還沒要醒來的跡象。

剛開始Eddy只當作是Brett太常熬夜而開始賴床，但每當Brett一臉倦容地出現在餐桌前啜飲著咖啡時又讓人覺得有些擔心，不過對方永遠都只是擠出勉強的笑容笑著說：「只是沒睡好罷了」。

又過了幾周，Brett幾乎每天拍片時都無法提起精神，不是有些恍惚地無法認真思考及應對，就是常常用手撐著頭勉強自己不要趴在桌上。

Eddy不止一次勸Brett別再逞強、放下工作先休息個幾天也不遲，但年長的工作狂堅持要把每天的進度完成才願意回房間躺著，Eddy拗不過Brett的固執只好繼續配合每天的行程，直到對方臉色真的糟到不行時才會強硬地關掉攝影機、把人拖回房間裡睡覺。

  
  


Brett的進食量沒有變少但身體卻越來越瘦。

一起床就開始找止痛藥吃否則頭痛無法消退。

即使睡到中午還是無法消除肉體及精神的疲憊。

Eddy摟著懷裡睡不安穩的戀人，決定明天待Brett睡醒，說什麼都要帶他去看醫生。

  
  


醫師並沒有說Brett的身體出了什麼狀況，只是又開了幾天的止痛藥及維他命、交代他多休息就放人回去，但用膝蓋想也知道男人一回到家馬上就打開電腦開始找事情做，而不是回到床上乖乖睡覺。

有好一陣子Brett的身體狀況似乎有些微好轉，Eddy也就不再一直提醒戀人要多休息或是不要太操勞，他雖然擔心對方的身體狀況但又不願干涉太多，畢竟都已經認識這麼多年，Eddy又怎麼會不曉得Brett的個性。

直到某一天早上Brett怎麼樣都叫不醒時才驚覺大事不妙。

儘管Brett被Eddy扛出屋子時就恢復意識，但還是被又氣又急的男友塞進計程車後載到最近的醫院急診室。

醫生給Brett抽了血但也沒看到任何異常，除了血壓以這個年紀的男性來說低了一點之外沒有什麼問題，於是替他打了點滴補充水份跟維生素後就讓Brett躺在急診室的角落好好休息。

Brett躺在病床上一臉歉意地望著Eddy卻也不敢多說什麼，他知道Eddy現在肯定氣炸了，因為自己的任性妄為害得他們一大早就跑醫院，今天大概什麼事都不用做，簡直浪費時間、簡直……

  
  


「你就不能……多聽我的話一點……好好休息嗎？」

Brett聽著Eddy哽咽的聲音，看著愛人泛紅濕潤的眼眶，腦中瞬間變得一片空白，他的手被對方的大手緊緊握住，原本微涼的指尖被溫熱的掌心捂熱，胸口也被一股滿溢而出的暖意填滿。

「你剛剛一定還在想工作的事情吧。如果你倒下了，我守著只剩一個人的TwoSet Violin還有意義嗎？」

聽到這句話連Brett的眼淚也跟著掉下來，他居然從沒想過Eddy一直以來真正擔心受怕的理由，他只是一股腦的想把兩人的夢想做得更好更大，卻忘了一直牽著自己的那雙手。

「Eddy……對不起……」

「別跟我道歉，是我沒照顧好你。」

Eddy起身在床簾的遮掩下，輕輕地在Brett的額頭上留下一吻。

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


Brett的身體狀況仍然沒有明顯的改善，每天早上都是一場長期抗戰。

無論睡多久Brett都覺得自己好累好累，沉甸甸的腦袋總是脹痛難耐，有時候還會頭昏腦脹到差點下不了床。

狀況太差時Eddy會果斷地喊停今天所有的工作，所有對內對外的業務全都被他獨自攬下，Brett只被允許吃飯、睡覺跟玩switch，連小提琴都不太讓人碰。

休息的夠久Brett會覺得自己恢復得差不多，馬上要求明天要繼續延宕的拍片進度，Eddy看對方精神還不錯就會勉強答應，但通常又會回到隔天身體不舒服的惡性循環中。

今天因為要出外拍合作影片而不能隨便更改行程，不得不讓一早就開始頭痛的Brett出門，雖然過程中Brett都面不改色的強裝沒事，但結束活動回家後Brett的臉色已經慘白到不行，甚至頭暈到要站不穩的程度。

這是Brett第二次被Eddy帶去醫院急診室。

  
  


「這樣下去真的不行。」Eddy坐在陪客椅上看著陷入沉睡的Brett。

因為頭暈的關係醫生替Brett打了一支止暈藥，護理師特別提醒Eddy這種藥會嗜睡，所以Brett睡得很沉是正常現象，要他不用太緊張。

Eddy握著手機隨便搜尋幾個關鍵字就會跳出「工作過勞」跟其他看起來很恐怖的疾病的搜尋結果，但讓Brett身體越來越差的原因已經很明顯了，至少Eddy不敢擅自亂想其他的可能性。

男人伸手替戀人撥開蓋在額上的碎髮，珍惜地輕撫著Brett日益消瘦的臉蛋，想著從小時候認識至今，居然也拉著彼此的手走到這樣的成就，眼看頻道訂閱即將滿三百萬，他可不能讓Brett錯過這件大事。

Eddy想著，是時候放慢步調了。

  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 身為上班工時很長的過勞社畜，我很能體會那種每天越睡越累、起床就很想死的感覺  
> 大多時候都是伴隨著頭痛跟厭世出門上班  
> 在體力瀕臨崩潰極限時我也真的因為頭暈到不行直接趴下來睡了10幾分鐘再繼續完成工作  
> 就算是喜歡的工作，肉體已經跟不上精神時還是會很痛苦的
> 
> 用了一些經驗加上大膽猜測寫下這篇短短的文  
> 我不會像大多數感情豐富的琴粉擔心太多  
> 他們都快30了，知道自己在做什麼  
> 楊博堯又有陳韋丞這麼好的摯友兼男友照顧  
> 不會有問題的ヾ(•ω•`)o
> 
> 真的是不要把這件事搞得像是告別式還是隱退啦XD


End file.
